Love's Consequences
by hallowsbeforehorcruxes
Summary: Seven years post BD Nessie is full grown and deeply in love with Jacob Black. They get married and have a little fun on their honeymoon, but an unexpected visiter pops up needing them to come home immediatly. How will the family react? Read and find out
1. OH MY GOD He's Cheating!

**Disclaimer! Me and the friend, I am writing this story with DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If we did we would not be writing FANfiction. Also I am requesting that i get atleast two reviews for this chapter, if not how will I know if its good enough to contiune with. (this is the only chapter that im gonna require reviews for.) THANKS for reading we hope you enjoy it! Oh and dont forget to check my profile for links!!**

** TOH MY GOD, He's Cheating!________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

(Nessie's P.O.V)

I checked my watch again. It's 5:07. Jake said he'd be back around 4 o'clock. I'm really worried. I called him again but his phone was off. I started pacing. Before he left he kept gazing at me and wouldn't stop looking at me then he left suddenly and said he'd be back at four. He's been acting really weird lately. What if he's cheating! Oh my god he's cheating……wait he can't be cheating, he imprinted on me. Calm down Renesmee, nothing is going on. Stress and I really don't get along.  
Jake opened the door. I bombarded him.  
"Where have you been!?" I shouted in his face.  
"Why hello to you too," He kissed me on the cheek. "I just went to talk to Alice."  
"Why?" I asked  
"You'll see later, if your patient." He smiled an impish smile at me. I squinted back. I went up to touch his face to show him how I felt. "Yes I know you don't like surprises but trust me." He replied to my message. I rolled my eyes and scowled. "C'mon I wanna take you somewhere." He said excitedly. He started dragging me out of the house before I could respond.  
He led me in to the forest surrounding our house. There was this pathway that led to a cute little clearing the Jake and I have claimed as our own, it was oval shaped and had wild flowers around the whole perimeter and a huge flat boulder in the middle. He gently grabbed my shoulders and situated me standing in front of him. He had the most excited smile on like a five year old who couldn't wait to open a present on Christmas. But seeing as its mid-April I don't think that's what he has planned. I giggled because it looked like he was trying so hard to arrange everything. He finally exhaled deeply, I felt his breath wipe across my face. We stared at each other deeply for awhile.  
Then he knelt down to one knee.  
My breath caught, was he seriously doing what I think he's , i have been waiting for this! WAIT…….NO! Daddy will kill him! I can't say no to him though he'll die! Daddy is really not gonna like this I'm only 18….in a sense……. Daddy say that I'm still too young for a romantic relationship with Jake let alone this !  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He started. "My life is absolutely devoted to you and I love you."  
"Jake-" I began  
"No, just…..wait." He interrupted. He began again. "I want to live with you forever-no, I wanna be with you forever, I want to see your beautiful face every single day of my life. Nessie……."  
Here it comes……  
"Nessie will you marry me?" He opened the black velvet ring box, but I didn't pay attention to it. My speedy little heart……stopped I think. There's no words……I can't say anything, I want to say yes, i really do but my parents and other relatives will surely kill him. No they wouldn't do that to me, I love him.

I love him…….. I love him! I have to say yes.  
I took a couple deep breaths before I answered because I was crying. I cleared my throat. "Jacob Black, I would…love…to be your wife." I gasped out.  
He looked up at me, and smiled "Yes? You said yes!" I nodded. "Oh my god you said yes! YES! "I love you Nessie," He jumped up and kissed with intense passion.  
"I love you too Jake," we smiled at each other. He gently took out the ring,** (A/N: pic on profile) **and placed it on my ring finger, it looked amazing like it belonged there.I am absolutely totally head over heels in love with this……..well……wolf. And I was sure I wanted to be with him forever.


	2. Took you long enough!

I stopped in front of the cottage. Now the small, seemingly un-harmful cottage seemed more intimidating than ever before. I started to turn around, but Alice stopped me and turned me back around and gave me a light push forward. I sighed, walked up to it, and knocked.

I heard Bella answer. "Come on in Jake." I walked through the door and heard a deep growl.

"Edward calm down," Alice soothed. I now wished that their brother Jasper was here. I knew this was a mistake.

"No," Edward said, very sure of himself.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, love," Edward answered automatically.

"Let him talk, Edward." Alice said sternly. He growled again. Now I was really scared to be here. But I need to stand up for myself. For Nessie.

"No," Edward repeated.

"Edward, tell me what is going on!" Bella asked again. When he still didn't respond she turned to me. "Jake?"

I took a deep breath. "Bella," My voice wavered a little. "I think that it's time for me and Nessie to get married. I already bought the ring. I'd just like yours, and Edwards, permission…...slash blessing."

Bella stood there for awhile. She looked at Alice who gave a slight smile in response. Bella looked back at me. "Took you long enough!" God, Jake I was expecting you to ask a long time ago."  
I stared at her, confused. Then Edward stepped in.

"Bella are you kidding? She's still too young! She's really only seven!" Edward argued.

"If you're counting by how many years have passed since you were born, you were 110 when I married you," Bella responded.

"You know that's different!" Edward shot back.

"Really? Is it that much different? Basically she's 19. I got married when I was 18. If they love each other they should be able to get married no matter what. I'm sure age doesn't matter with being werewolves and vampires and…...Renesmee anymore." Bella remained calm.

Edward struggled to find words and to fight back. He knew this was wrong. He sighed in desperation. "I don't think they're ready," he whispered.

"Edward, you need to trust them. They love each other; let them prove to each other that they do. Let them get married." Bella coaxed.

Edward sighed again. In desperation and surrender this time. "Jacob," he hesitated, but I knew it was coming. "Go ahead and propose to Renesmee. Just make sure she's ready. But you have our blessings." He said. He gave in. I can go to Nessie and claim my love to her officially. But I was late. I said I'd be home by 4 o'clock. It's almost 5. I need to book it.

"Thank you, Edward," I nodded towards him. "Bella, Alice." I grinned at them and ducked out.

I got to our house and phased back into….me. I opened the door and Nessie sprang at me.

"Where have you been!?" She shouted right in my face.

"Why hello to you too," I kissed her on the cheek. I was really nervous. What if _she_ wasn't ready. "I just went to talk to Alice."

"Why?" She asked. Uhmm I had to think of something…..or nothing.

"You'll see later, if you're patient." I smiled at her. She glared back. She came up to me and brought her hand to my face. I saw multiple surprise parties and how much she hated them. Surprise dinners, surprise gifts, surprise, surprise, surprise. She hates them. "Yes I know you don't like surprises but trust me." I said sincerely. She rolled her eyes and scowled at the floor. This is it. I gotta do it…..but not here. "C'mon I wanna take you somewhere." I didn't give her a chance to respond as I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house.

I took her out to the forest, past all the trees that lead to a clearing that we decided to call our own. I took her by her shoulders and stood her in front of me. I couldn't stop smiling….I can't give it away.

I still couldn't stop. She giggled a little. I at her face and she was smiling back at me. I exhaled a gust of air. Her smile warmed, and we both looked at each other for what seemed an eternity. And I could deal with that. But I need to get this done first. I bent down to my knee. Her breath stopped. I got really nervous and started sweating. I took the ring out of my pocket.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I began. "My life is absolutely devoted to you and I love you."

"Jake—" She interrupted. I had to finish before I lost concentration.

"No, just….wait." I said. I started again. "I want to live with you forever – no I want to be with you forever. I want to see your beautiful face every single day of my life. Nessie…." I took a deep breath. "Nessie will you marry me?" I opened the black velvet box with the ring in it.

She didn't respond for a while. I got really worried. She started crying. She took a couple staggered breaths. And she cleared her throat. "Jacob Black, I would….love…to be your wife." She choked out. I looked up at her tear stained face and smiled a little.

"Yes? You said yes!" She nodded. "Oh my god you said yes! YES! I love you Nessie," I jumped up and kissed her with all the passion I had inside of me.

"I love you too Jake," We smiled at each other.

I took out the ring carefully, and placed it on her finger. I love this girl.

So much.


End file.
